


【DV】下班后

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 尿液Play + 体内射尿
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【DV】下班后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShieldPlatinum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldPlatinum/gifts).



> 尿液Play

维吉尔自上回被但丁虐待身心后似乎开了窍，也不再像往日那般为了得到但丁的关注而频频闹脾气。他仿佛想明白了一些事情——但丁和他纠葛多年，若是真的对他一点不上心，估计早就把他这条狗命给了结了，根本不会还一而再再而三地虐待后对他温柔，还管吃管喝。意识到但丁对自己好不仅因为自己是孩子他妈之后的维吉尔仿佛打开了新世界的大门，他心甘情愿地接受了自己是个抖M这个事实。于是，维吉尔近日与但丁的房事默契达到了高度和谐，由于他表现得极为温驯，但丁不仅给他买了让他羞恼的小兔情趣内衣，并且很久没在操他时将他击晕。维吉尔对但丁虽然还是保留着一丝敬畏，但那只是来自于一个奴隶对主人的仰慕与依赖，维吉尔这段时间也敢在床上大胆地提出自己的渴求与想法，但丁基本上都能满足他。  
这天，但丁出勤回家后不知为何还有很大的精神头，他拉着刚刚从午睡清醒过来的维吉尔就是一顿爆操。维吉尔刚刚清醒过来，还有几分被强行唤醒的恼怒，于是在但丁试图把他折叠起来操时不太配合动作。众所周知，身材并不娇小的维吉尔是一把硬骨头，诚如但丁这样豪气冲天的爷们在他不配合的情况下把他折叠抱起来操也是有些吃力的。有些恼怒而疲倦的但丁一把将维吉尔砸在墙上，维吉尔被扒得光溜的躯体被但丁按在了冰冷的墙面上，他的双乳被突如其来的冰凉刺激得凸起，也激得他一阵难耐的呻吟。但丁看着维吉尔明明想被操却还不配合的样子就心生怨气，抡起砂锅大的拳头就往维吉尔后脑勺上一砸，仿佛想把他整个人钉进墙壁。维吉尔的眼眶狠狠地砸在了生硬的墙壁上，细皮嫩肉的维吉尔的眼周立马红肿了起来，面颊上的肉也堆在墙壁上，样子十分滑稽。  
但丁一声不吭，自信地拿出了兔耳朵给维吉尔带上。由于维吉尔的一边脸颊和墙壁无缝贴合，但丁没法把兔耳朵发卡给他按常规套路带上，于是塑料发圈的一角卡进了维吉红肿的眼眶中，劣质的塑料插在眼睑中疼得他睁眼也不是、闭眼也不是。他又凄凄惨惨地呜咽了起来。但丁听他哭哭啼啼就觉得有些烦闷——他出勤了一天只想早点回家操自己的母狗，结果这婊子还不那么配合！但丁一巴掌五指死打在了维吉尔光洁挺翘的屁股蛋子上，维吉尔舒服得直哼唧，一边哭一边朝但丁扭屁股。但丁又一巴掌更大力地抽在了他的屁股上，随后狠狠地抓起维吉尔的一半屁股，露出他被但丁虐玩过千百倍的屁眼，但丁粗暴地把他买的加大号兔尾肛塞捅了进去。  
“呜哇——”果不其然，不出但丁意料，维吉尔又被疼哭了。但丁的大手慢慢绕过维吉尔的腰肢往下一边摸索着，一边想着自己果然不能因为维吉尔配合方式而停止对他的虐待，这小贱货才过了几天安生日子就变得这么不禁玩，脾气倒还渐长了。但丁想着，轻车熟路地把自己胀大得血脉喷张的大肉棒毫不怜惜地捅进了维吉尔湿润的前穴，开始不断地挺腰操起了面前的母狗。  
实不相瞒，维吉尔小睡前喝了一大瓶果汁，他现在很想去厕所尿上一泡，但好死不死但丁一回来就把他按在墙上爆操。他根本没来得及开口告诉但丁自己想尿尿就被但丁插入时的舒爽封住了嘴。随着但丁的大肉棒一下又一下的深入，维吉尔慢慢发现自己竟然很喜欢这种憋着尿被操的感觉。膀胱的紧绷压迫着他的子宫，而憋尿时下意识地夹紧更加让他的阴蒂神经变得无比敏感。维吉尔在这次的性爱中叫喊得格外大声卖力。而但丁也渐渐意识到了这次维吉尔的骚逼夹得是格外地紧。反常的，两人竟然很快同时到达了高潮。  
但丁在维吉尔的骚逼中射完了一大股精液，再挺弄了一会后依依不舍地拔出。按常理来说，维吉尔作为但丁的母狗该在每次性爱后用嘴把但丁的大肉棒舔干净，但这次维吉尔在但丁抽出鸡巴的那一刹那竟想拔腿就跑——可他因为高潮后的虚弱及身体的颤抖而弄巧成拙地把自己绊倒在地上。但丁因为自己湿淋淋的大肉棒得不到清理而再一次恼怒，本来在维吉尔紧窄的骚逼里泄欲后的他该是消了气的，但他又一次成功地被维吉尔事后的不配合气得晕头转向。但丁三步并作两步走，大手揪起维吉尔的头发狠狠地让他坐起来：“怎么？想跑？”但丁的问句不带任何感情，对维吉来说却是世间最可怕的威胁。  
“没…没有…”维吉尔瘫软地跪坐在地上，赤裸的骚逼里但丁温热的精液正缓缓地流淌在地板上，这让他更想去尿尿了：“我……我从一开始就想尿尿了……但是我……呜呜呜我想尿尿去呜呜呜……”还没说几句，维吉尔便又觉得自己委屈，开始哭哭啼啼。  
但丁看着维吉尔的模样不像在扯谎，忽然明白了今天维吉尔如此尽兴且骚逼格外地紧的缘由。但丁心生一计，道：“尿尿总是能尿的，但你把地板弄脏了总该先清理干净吧？”但丁指了指地上的那摊精液。  
维吉尔诧异但丁竟然在他不听话后还如此和蔼地对他讲话，便乖乖地作母狗状趴在地上一口一口地把那从他自己骚逼里流出的精液舔吃进肚。而但丁则去冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒出来回到了维吉尔身边。  
费了老鼻子劲舔完地板后的维吉尔刚要起身去厕所尿尿，便被但丁扼住了咽喉。但丁掐着他的下颌骨逼着他张开嘴，一脸邪笑着把啤酒瓶盖用牙齿咬开，随后抬高酒瓶往维吉尔的嘴里灌着酒液。维吉尔还来不及吞咽啤酒就被口中的啤酒花呛进了鼻子里，他流着眼泪拼命咳嗽着，鼻子里也流出被呛进鼻腔的液体，但丁倒酒却始终没有停止。维吉尔无奈只能继续张大嘴不断吞咽着但丁倒进嘴里的啤酒，他根本无法说话也没法反抗这个起了玩心的铁腕爷们。更可怕的是，一瓶酒见了底，但丁的大肉棒竟然又一次硬了起来，且比上次更大更粗！  
维吉尔心中刚道不妙便被但丁一脚踹在了小腹上，他的膀胱震荡着，刚刚喝下去的那一大瓶啤酒简直是助纣为虐！维吉尔的小腹又痛又酸麻，他一心只在控制自己的尿道括约肌上了，完全没在意自己又被但丁摆成了一个母狗的姿势。但丁握着大肉棒，从后方蹭了蹭维吉尔上次欢爱后留下的体液随后毫不犹豫地顶了进去。果不其然，随着憋尿程度越深入，维吉尔的骚逼穴肉便会紧得更上一层楼。但丁舒服得头皮发麻，抽出裤腰上的皮带狂乱地抽打着趴在地上被自己操干的维吉尔。那皮带一下一下地抽在维吉尔的屁股和脊背上，疼痛不断分散着他的注意力，让他无法全心全意地憋尿。  
但丁越操越起劲，维吉尔因为憋尿的长时间精神高度集中，又不断被但丁抽打操弄，尽管脆弱的膀胱憋得生疼，但他的穴肉变得异常敏感。维吉尔被这样刺激却痛苦的欢爱折磨得欲仙欲死，最后竟放弃了抵抗。在但丁又一轮把滚烫的精液灌进他体内时维吉尔大喊叫着，同时潮吹和喷出了金黄色的尿液。  
但丁舒爽过后甩了甩头发，头发上的汗珠被甩在了维吉尔汗水淋漓的洁白脊背上。随后但丁发现维吉尔和他的交合处淅淅沥沥的不仅是他潮喷出的淫水，更多的竟然是他尿道里喷涌而出的滚烫尿液。操尿了维吉尔的但丁异常自豪——从来只有他尿在维吉尔身上，没想到这次竟然是维吉尔尿在了他身上。想着，但丁扶着维吉尔的屁股，又用牙咬开了令一瓶啤酒的瓶盖，自己咕咚咕咚地三下两下喝完。随后像抱着小孩把尿一般抱起起维吉尔走进了厨房，他的巨大阴茎还深深地插在维吉尔紧绷的小逼里。  
“哎哟——”维吉尔一阵惊呼，他感受到了阴道深处的又一股充满能量的热流，随后他意识到这股热流并不是来源于他自己——但丁居然尿在了他体内！难道他是便池吗？被但丁尿进逼里的维吉尔又羞又臊，红着脸气恼得直呼让但丁停止。  
但丁听罢，立马停止。他抽出在维吉尔体内尿得正舒爽的肉棒，维吉尔的阴道内忽然涌出了一大股滚烫的金黄尿液。但丁坏笑道：“维吉，你怎么又尿了？”  
“不…不是我…”维吉尔想辩解这不是他的尿，但他也不想亲口说出但丁在他骚逼里撒尿的这件事。  
但丁忽地把维吉放上了厨房的灶台，分开了他疲软的双腿。维吉尔不知道但丁要做什么，但无论但丁现在做什么，他也无法反抗。  
但丁看着维吉尔笑得一脸自信，一只手伸进厨房柜里摸索出了一个过滤液体用的漏斗。他粗糙的手指轻轻地伸进了维吉尔的穴口摸索，找到了一个自己从未探索过的、湿润的小洞。随后眼疾手快地把漏斗的长颈尖端刺入了这个小洞里。维吉尔被前所未有、从未体验过的疼痛刺激得哀嚎起来：“不要啊…饶了我，那里不要……”维吉尔的尿道被又尖又硬异物刺入扩张，他疼得直抽气，但他根本动不了，他无法想象自己要是乱动的话尿道里又会疼成什么样。  
但丁不断深入着漏斗的长颈，直到整个长颈都被维吉尔的尿道吞入，鲜血从维吉尔的私处滴在地板上。  
“可…可以了吧……？快……快……快抽……出去……”维吉尔疼得意识模糊，他以为但丁玩够了，自己的尿道可以解脱了。  
“嗯。马上。”但丁看着快要疼晕过去的维吉尔，鼓励般地揉了揉他的头。随后把刚刚没有在维吉尔骚逼里尿完、还未得到完全释放的大鸡巴对准了漏斗口，肆无忌惮地朝维吉尔被扩张的尿道里撒起尿来。  
维吉尔被这陌生的刺激折磨得两眼一黑，晕了过去。尿完后的但丁毫不犹豫地抽出了深深插进维吉尔尿道的漏斗，用了一个尿道塞封住了维吉尔的小洞。轻笑着拍了拍维吉尔晕厥后苍白的脸颊：“继续憋着吧。”


End file.
